


Meeting Place: The Little Garden

by MechaqueenMistress (PunkRockPearl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sadness, reflections on death, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPearl/pseuds/MechaqueenMistress
Summary: Fareeha and Angela meet in a park. Sadness ensues.





	

A bright blue Lamborghini pulled into the parking lot. Inside the car Fareeha Amari sighed. How long had it been? She stepped out of the car, locking it, and beginning her slow walk to the gate to the park.

It was evening, and the sun was just beginning to set. The trees and flowers showed the season was currently spring, showing beautiful shades of blue and orange throughout. The lot for the park was empty aside from her car, and it seemed as if there was no one in the park.

She was unsure whether she wanted Angela to have arrived before her, or for her to arrive after her so she could compose herself. She continued her paced walk to the gate. It was a glossed, well kept metal, cast iron. Much too old and regal for the park, but she supposed that expensive silver and steel doesn't fit a park either. The sign above the gate read "Heroes Non Morietur", casting a sense of serenity and age upon the park. Pushing the unlocked gate open with her left arm, metal meeting nano-metal, she stepped into the park. Silence.

Around the park were various monuments of shape and size, statues to honor the fallen. There were plenty of headstones as well, but from what Angela had told her, some missions left no bodies, especially against the early omnics. Not many soldier's bodies were able to be recovered, so the larger monuments were made.

She passed by many on her journey. Tall, imposing, silent. They stood and told the silent tale of those long gone.

Eventually, she reached her destination. A small set of headstones in a smaller garden.

Angela was not there, so Fareeha had time.

She walked forward and kneeled in front of the left headstone. She gazed upon it, already feeling the wetness in her eyes increase slightly. She said nothing as she pulled a small disc from her pocket. Pressing a button on the underside, she placed the disc upon the top of the stone.

The disc came to life with a holographic image of two women, a recreation of their last picture together. The taller woman held her in her arms, she was kneeling, ever the mother.

It took only a moment for the waterworks to arrive. Silent tears streamed down her face as she slowly lost her composure. A quiet sob left her mouth as she attempted to wipe the tears away. It still felt like yesterday when Reinhardt had come to her and given her the news.

Stepping away, Fareeha moved to a little bench situated near the headstone. She attempted to compose herself, trying to stem the flow of tears. It would only take a moment more for her to lose herself to tears and quiet sobs. A quiet cry of "Walda..." slipped from her lips as she grieved.

She sat there, unsure whether she regretted coming.

After minutes felt like they turned to hours, she heard the quiet footsteps of someone approaching. She knew she looked terrible, her eyes were undoubtedly red and swollen from her tears, but she attempted to do her best to look presentable in case it was Angela.

Soon enough, the fair skinned doctor entered the small garden, looking grim and seemingly having her own set of tears forming. Upon seeing Fareeha, she strode towards her. When Angela got close Fareeha stood with an arm held out in greeting. It took only a moment for Angela to notice Fareeha's state. She gave a look of understanding and bypassed the hand for a hug.

Angela whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry liebling, the traffic picked up on the way in from the airport." She broke away and pulled back to get a better look at her. "How are you feeling Fareeha? Better I hope.”

Fareeha didn't trust herself with speaking, so she simply nodded. More tears fell down her face lightly as she looked at her love. Angela reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, reaching into a pocket and offering a handkerchief. Fareeha accepted graciously.

Angela led them back to the headstone, taking Fareeha's hand in hers. Upon reaching the headstone, Angela kneeled and pulled out a disc similar to the one Fareeha had placed. This disc lit with two older women, a young Angela Zeigler laughing alongside Fareeha's mother. Standing, Angela embraced Fareeha once more, grasping her tightly and whispering quiet nothings.

They stood in moderate silence, the only sounds being the whispered tones of Angela's voice, and Fareeha's sobs. After a minute of embrace they released once more, hand in hand. After a moment of attempting to compose herself, Fareeha asked Angela, "Do you think she would have approved of us?"

Angela turned to Fareeha and gave a gentle smile, and an even more gentle squeeze. "You already know the answer dear." She responded, looking back at the headstone. "She was kind, and saw the world as reasonably as one could. She joked with me on occasion that you would grow up to find someone fantastic, someone that could ground you better than she."

Fareeha chuckled, laughing for the first time she had left Gibraltar. "Well I would say that joke became reality it seems." Turning to Angela, a faint kiss on the lips was exchanged. Her smile held for only a moment however, as her thoughts returned to the grave before them. They stood in silence before she spoke again, "I miss her so Angela, I remain strong at home, but that's only because I try to ignore it. Hate it. Hate her." Fareeha's shoulders shook with a new set of sobs. "I don't want to hate her, but to remember that I've lost her... I lose my senses." Fareeha turned to Angela, tears returning to her eyes. "It hurts Angela, and I don't know what to do."

Angela nodded, she knew the pain Fareeha was going through. Angela simply held onto Fareeha and let her cry. “It hurts to remember liebling, but that pain will pass.” She pet her hair, pulling her closer. “It simply takes time my dear, and for you, it may take forever.”

They stood in silence for a while longer. Once the sun began to set they took each other hand in hand, walking slowly out of the graveyard. The peace of the park easing their collected pain as their journey wound through the monuments of the fallen.

Fareeha turned back towards the little garden for just a moment before they crested the hill, attempting to see the grave she visited so little these past years. She thought she could see a glimmer of something in the air before Angela’s pull took her past the peak.

By the time they had made it to Fareeha’s car the streetlights had come on and the sun had nearly set. As they were about to step into the car Fareeha looked back at the black gates of the graveyard. Angela paused, looking at Fareeha, sensing that her wife was going to say something.

Fareeha spoke, not turning her gaze from the gates. “Would mother have been proud of me, Angela? Would she really?” Angela looked past Fareeha towards the gates, taking a moment of reflection. After a moment Angela spoke, “Liebling, your mother simply wanted not the pain of fallen friends upon your heart. She fought for the same things you do. You embody the same ideals she did. You are your mother’s daughter. She would be beyond proud Fareeha.” 

The pair connected tear filled eyes before they stepped into the car and began their drive home. Leaving the quiet home of the fallen behind them.

In the little garden the soft footfalls of wrapped feet sounded through the small space. A gloved hand picked up the two discs from the head of the grave. A single tear fell upon the hand, and a quiet, weathered voice spoke out gently. “Soon enough my Sabaaya.” The figure turned to look at the sunset. “Soon enough.”


End file.
